


Darkness and Lightness

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parody, Please trust me when I say this is not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Team Rocket run into a couple of ghosts. This is a parody fic written over 10 years ago. It is probably not worth your time. Posting here for completion sake.





	Darkness and Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is largely unediting from when it was first written. Grammar and spelling were corrected before posting (as well as the removal of some very early 2000s author's notes). The plot and OC names are unchanged.

The night was dark for Sinnoh, you couldn’t see where you were going but you could hear everything. Ash and his twerp-y friends, Brock and Dawn, were wandering through a dark forest. The only light they had was Pikachu’s electricity, but the poor scrap was getting tired. The twerp trio say a light up ahead and walked-

-right into a glass box. “Hey what’s the big idea?” Ash asked rhetorically. They were trapped as a third glass wall fell into place behind them. “I’ll bet its Team Rocket!” But, just as he said this, he noticed that an identical box sat at the opposite end of the clearing, Team Rocket clearly visible inside.

“Be gone!” A dull voice emanated from somewhere. “Leave the forest be! You are not welcome here!”

“Hey guys, did you hear that?” Dawn asked. “Whatever it is, it sounds mad.”

Smoke began to fill the clearing. “I am the ghost of the forest’s daughter. You have disturbed my peace. You have broken my darkness!”

“Look, we’re really sorry!” Brock said. “If you let us go, we’ll leave.”

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that!” the ghost shouted. “You are too dim-witted to leave the forest unharmed!”

“Can we leave?” Jessie asked feebly. “We’re not as stupid as the twerps. They’re the ones who got us stuck in here anyway.”

“Very well…” The ghost was going to add more when the smoke cleared and-

“-Ah, it’s a living girl!!!!!!” Brock exclaimed, beginning to drool on the glass. 

“Blast that smokescreen!” the girl hissed.

“You’re no ghost!” Dawn laughed like a hyena. “You’re just a trainer!”

“You’re too close to finding my true identity, so I can’t let you leave.” The girl had something of an evil laugh…

_Bang Boom_

Everyone turned to see Team Rocket break their box into a gazillion pieces. “Now, we’ll snatch Pikachu and be on our way!” Meowth purred.

“Not on my watch!” The girl threw a dark ball and out came a shiny Gardevoir. “Gardevoir, focus blast those…” Jessie whispered something in the girl’s ear, “twerps into the next millennium!” Another evil laugh. The case shattered and an ominous force sent Gardevoir into a tree.

“Why all the violence, sister?” a bell-like voice chimed out. “These children did not hurt the forest.”

“These children, if in fact that is what they are, were sent by an evil force and treat their Pokémon irresponsibly!” the first girl spat. “I would gladly make them hand that poor Pikachu to these respectable trainers here,” she indicated Team Rocket.

“Give it a blow, and let them free,” the second girl scolded.

“Over my dead body!” the first threatened.

“Well, I suppose I should go find it then,” the second girl giggled. “Wouldn’t that be something, eh, Maya?”

“You mean you really are a ghost?” James whimpered. “Jessie, I’m scared!” Jessie whacked him in the head with a mallet. “Owwwwwww.”

“I told you, I am the ghost of the forest’s daughter,” Maya scoffed. “Go ahead, leave. You, too, Daia. I need my darkness.”

But the twerps were already gone, they were almost out of the forest when-

“-hey, where’s Pikachu?”

“Don’t tell me you lost him!” Dawn spat, ready to eat Ash’s head so as to stop listening to it. “Oh well, I guess me and Piplup are the stars, now.”


End file.
